roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
2015 World Featherweight Championships
The 2015 featherweight world championships was a series of battles held by the Robot Fighting Association. It featured featherweight robots from all over the world primarily from the UK. World Championships Competitors DB10.png|DB10 Glutton.png|Glutton Wedgie.png|Wedgie Loki.png|Loki Sparticus.png|KillerJoule Killer Joule.png|Spartan Predator.png|Predator Clank.png|Clank Nightfury.png|Night Fury Thumper.png|Ironside Ironside.png|Thumper Twisted Sister.png|Twisted Sister Banana Overdrive.png|Banana Overdrive Legion.png|Legion Catharsis.png|Catharsis Mr Mangler.png|Mr Mangler 720.png|720 Devil's coach horse.png|Devil's Coach Horse Defector.png|Defector Disturbance.png|Disturbance Little Hitter.png|Little Hitter Tormenta 3.png|Tormenta 3 Scruffy.png|Scruffy Richie.png|Richie Endeavour.png|Endeavour Little Nipper.png|Little Nipper Satanix.png|Satanix Hardwire.png|Hardwire Flow.png|Flow Spur.png|Spur 2 Rabid M8.png|Rabid M8 Hannibalito.png|Hannibalito No Toy.png|No Toy Valkiri.png|Valkiri Galactus.png|Galactus Drumroll.png|Drumroll Tiny Toon.png|Tiny Toon MiniMoth.png|Minimoth Hatchet.png|Hatchet Mini mega mouse.png|Mini Mighty-Mouse Reaver.PNG|Reaver Conker 3.PNG|Conker 3 Beauty 2.PNG|Beauty 2 Explosion.PNG|Explosion Massacre.PNG|Massacre The Toonimator.PNG|The Toonimator Shard.PNG|Shard Boneyard.PNG|Boneyard Beauty 8.JPG|Beauty 8 Decimator.PNG|Decimator The Championship 'Round one' Battle one: '''Beauty 2 vs Minimoth vs The Toonimator As soon as the battle began Minimoth was caust by Beauty 2's flipper which resulted in a quick out of the arena for minimoth. Toonimator starts to attack Beauty 2 with its blade and got a few sparks and dents. Beauty 2 manges to get underneath Toonimator and then chucks it out of the arena. '''Winner: Beauty 2 Battle two: Conker 3 vs Little Nipper vs Tiny Toon Little Nipper starts chasing Tiny Toon while Conker 3 is stood still. Conker 3 begins a charge towards the other competitors now that its blade is fully charged and gets a hit on Little Nipper, though not causing a lot of damage. Tiny Toon gets underneath Little Nipper and attempts to carry it however Conker 3's blade gets in the way and Little Nipper is freed. Conker 3 stops moving all of a sudden leaving Tiny Toon and Little Nipper to fight on. The pit begins to descend which gives the remaining robots a chance to win the battle. Little Nipper grabs hold of Tiny Toon and begins to crush it. Tiny Toon gets away but gets caught once again and this time it's wedge is being crushed. Tiny Toon is very limp on movement as one wheel is immobile. Tiny Toon gets full movement again but all in vain Little Nipper pushes Tiny Toon into the pit. Winner: Little Nipper Battle three: Mini Mighty-Mouse vs Drumroll vs Galactus Mini Mighty-Mouse flips itself over twice while attempting to get Drumroll and Galactus. Mini Mighty-Mouse's second flip proved to be fatal as it got stuck on its side. Drumroll and Galactus attack one another, Drumroll roll is one top as it constantly tears into Galactus' side armour plating which throws Galactus around. Mini Mighty-Mouse manages to self-rights and gets back into play. Galactus is chucked across the arena by the blade of Drumroll, Galactus is then flipped by Mini Mighty-Mouse. Mini Mighty-Mouse once again takes itself out of the competition and this time presumably for good, Mini Mighty-Mouse is stuck in forward drive and is stuck in the arena corner which allows Drumroll to attack. However Mini Mighty-Mouse becomes mobile again and drives away from the pit as the pit opens up only to become immobilized again. Galactus tries to attack Drumroll but turns and drives into the pit. Winner: Drumroll Battle four: Battle five: ''' '''Battle six: Battle seven: Battle eight: Battle nine: Battle ten: Battle eleven: ''' '''Battle twelve: Battle thirteen: Battle fourteen: Battle fifteen: Battle sixteen: Battle seventeen: Battle eighteen: Battle nineteen: Battle twenty: Battle twenty one: Battle twenty two: Battle twenty three: Battle twenty four: Battle twenty five: Battle twenty six: Battle twenty seven: Battle twenty eight: Battle twenty nine: Battle thirty: Battle thirty one: Battle thirty two: Battle thirty three: Battle thirty four: Battle thirty five: Battle thirty six: Battle thirty seven: Battle thirty eight: Battle thirty nine: 'Round two' Battle one: Battle two: Battle three: Battle four: Battle five: Battle six: Battle seven: Battle eight: Battle nine: Loser melee one: Loser melee two: Loser melee three: 'Round three' Battle one: Battle two: Battle three: Battle four: Loser melee one: Loser melee two: 'Round four' Battle one: Battle two: Battle three: ''' '''Battle four: Loser melee: 'Quarter-Finals' Battle one: '''Explosion vs Little Nipper Both crash into each other and start chasing each other for a short while. Explosion gets underneath Little Nipper and throws Little Nipper out. '''Winner: Explosion Battle two: '''Beauty 8 vs Tiny Toon Tiny Toon gets underneath Beauty and attempts to charge towards a arena wall to cause some damage however Beauty gets off. Beauty tries to get a flip on Tiny Toon but the wedge on Tiny Toon is preventing any action, both robots are in a state of limbo for a few seconds. Tiny Toon speed up to Beauty but lands on it's flipper and gets flipped in the air and lands perfectly in the pit. '''Winner: Beauty 8 Battle three: 'Tormenta 3 vs Beauty 2 Tormenta bashes Beauty multiple times and even goes on top of Beauty's flipper a few times, surprisingly Beauty doesn't flip. Tormenta smashes Beauty into the arena side wall aggressively. They circle each other but soon Tormenta slams Beauty into the arena side wall again however this time Beauty get her own back by disposing of Tormenta by flipping it on it's back resulting in Tormenta being counted out. '''Battle four: Loser's melee'Little Nipper, Tiny Toon and Tormenta 3 The battle begin with Tormenta attacking Little Nipper. Little nipper grabs hold of Tiny Toon and begins to crush it, Tormenta begins to nip in and disrupt the crushing. Little Nipper then grabs hold of Tormenta and attempts to squeeze. Tormenta batters Little Nipper by bashing it against the arena wall. Tiny Toon shoves Tomenta into the wall but before it could push Tormenta into a pit, Little Nipper grabs hold of Tiny Toon again. Tormenta attempts to push both robots around but fails to do anything significant. Little Nipper tries to get Tormenta but gets shunted by Tiny Toon who almost pits Little Nipper, this only results in Little Nipper grabbing hold of Tiny Toon again. Tormenta drives into the two other competitors and manages to carry Little Nipper and attempts to pit Little Nipper however Tormenta ends up pitting itself in the process. Leaving only Little Nipper and Tiny Toon left this meant that Little Nipper can easily crush Tiny Toon with no problem. The remainder of this battle is Little Nipper crushing Tiny Toon and Tiny Toon left defenseless and left for dead. Little Nipper wins on a judges decision. 'Winner:'Little Nipper '''Semi-Finals Battle one: Beauty 8 vs Explosion The robots begin with feeling each other out and observing there weak points. Explosion violently tries to flip Beauty 8 but flips itself over. Beauty 8 flips Explosion as it tries to self-right and almost gets Explosion out of the arena. Explosion gets an opportunity and flips Beauty 8 from the middle of the arena, out of the arena. Winner: '''Explosion '''Battle two: Little Nipper vs Beauty 2 Currently it is unknown what has happened but Beauty 2 was the winner. Winner: Beauty 2 'Grand Final' 3rd Place playoff: Little Nipper vs Beauty 8 They both bash into each other and shove one another to the arena side wall. Beauty 8 flips Little Nipper but fails to chuck it out. Little Nipper is left defenseless on its side. Beauty then chucks Little Nipper out. 4th: Little Nipper 3rd: '''Beauty 8 '''The Grand Final: '''Beauty 2 vs Explosion Explosion foolishly drives on top of Beauty's flipper resulting in the obvious. Explosion is flipped almost out of the arena, it self-rights and backs away. It becomes a cat and mouse chase for a while then Explosion tries to flip Beauty but only lifts it slightly, instead it topples itself. After self-righting Explosion does a charge flips Beauty 2 nearly out of the arena. Beauty self-rights and gets away before being chucked, it then gets flipped by Explosion once again. Beauty gets vengeance and flips Explosion who lands on its wheel. Explosion gives one last charge at Beauty 2 and chucks the robot out of the arena, becoming World Featherweight Champions. '''2nd: Beauty 2 1st: 'Explosion Annihilator Competitors Cannon Fodder.png|Cannon Fodder Decimator.png|Decimator Defector.png|Defector Flow.png|Flow Hatchet.png|Hatchet NST.png|NST Annihilator 'Round one Competitors: 'Flow vs Defector vs Hatchet vs Decimator vs NST vs Cannon Fodder The battle begins with all the featherweights clashing together in a bundle. Flow attempts to flip Decimator but fails and instead overturns itself. Flow self-rights while Defector is still, suggesting it may be immobilized. Decimator's blade is spinning full throttle and starts slicing apart Flow's armour, the powerful blade even sends Flow across the arena. Defector tries to flip itself inorder to get the robot moving however it doesn't work. Meanwhile NST is also standing still which leads to Hatchet having a chance to attack it. NST begins to move and gets locked in a battle against Hatchet. Flow once again flips itself over however this time it is unable to self-right. Cease is called and it seems both Flow and Defector will be going out. 'Round two Competitors: 'Defector vs NST vs Cannon Fodder Before the battle began, damage caused to Hatchet and Decimator caused the two to pull out, despite being immobile Defector was allowed back into the annihilator. Immediately both Cannon Fodder and Defector goes straight towards NST. Cannon Fodder shoves NST, who gets away, this results in Cannon Fodder crashing into Defector who was behind NST at the time. Cannon Fodder is attached to Defector and both are unable to free each other until NST gives a smack with its blade. After begin freed, Defector flips Cannon Fodder on to its back and near the arena side wall. Defector proceeds to flip Cannon Fodder out of the arena. 'Final round Competitors: Defector vs NST NST quickly gets its blade up to speed and bashes Defector around the sides. Defector goes straight into the blade of NST which creates a crumple on the front of Defector. NST slams into the back of Defector which sends NST and Defector across the ends of the arena. NST comes back for more and hits Defector who at this point is battered and bruised. Defector is immobilized on one wheel meaning NST can get a few hits on the defenseless Defector. NST gives another huge blow which tears the robot's electrics from the shell and destroying the flipper. Annihilator winner: NST Category:Unfinished Category:Featherweight battles Category:2015 Category:Annihilator Category:World Championships